Cylla Blanc
Introduction Cylla is a traumatized and unstable hedge-witch. Appearance Cylla has pale skin, being almost entirely white, with the tiniest hint of color. Her hair is pushed back, straight from the top and becomes curly near the bottom. And is solid black in color. Her eyes match this, being exactly identical in color. She is 5'4" tall, and weighs 112lbs. She has a very frail build and is generally rather skinny. She is covered in several runes and other miscellaneous markings all in various patterns to regulate her magic. In school, she wears the typical female uniform, hers being made of a special magical restraint, allowing it to retain color. Outside of school Cylla wears a long flowing black dress, with a decorative black floral circlet on her head. She wears several silver arm bands, changed to a dull gray, which absorb her passive abilities capability and heavily decrease it's range. She also wears a pair of gloves so she can touch things without draining them passively. Personality Cylla keeps to herself mostly, and is slightly nervous around other people. She strays away from others, and lashes out if they do, as she's not used to interaction with others. She acts cold towards others and attempts to be unemotional, but this is mostly due to her feeling guilty and bottling it up inside herself so nobody has to bother to become miserable because they're around her. She likes things such as art and colors, but can no longer appreciate them because she makes them all go away, a feeling she relates to when interacting with colors and people. Above all, she wants to be happy, but no matter what she does it seems impossible, giving her a relatively bleak outlook on life. She is envious of people who are naturally talented at magic, something she went through incredible lengths just to manage, feeling envious at their relative ease. She feels slightly unsafe around them, feeling like they might take advantage of her similarly to how they do their abilities. Relationships Friends Helios Dahl Although Helios may have embarrassed her over and over, she still views him as kind and friendly, something not many others have tried to be with Cylla. Having met Goeb before her time at OG, she holds him semi-close, as he occasionally checks in on her. Enemies Powers and Abilities Cylla is able to drain colors from her surroundings by touch of her skin. This is a passive ability and fuels her magic. This came about as a corrupted form of her sister's magic, which was chromakinesis, and as it is such, it takes light (more specifically color) out of things as opposed to producing it, leaving the affected individuals, objects and surroundings a dull gray. While removing color from living things, it is temporary and their pigment will eventually return, unless extended contact was held between Cylla and the living thing in question. This is slightly painful to the other individual however, and is described as a pinching/pulling sensation on the skin. The affected areas feel fragile and weak, and after having color drained, the targeted person feels similarly, lacking motivation to move the affected area. Without contact and with restrictions, she cannot absorb colors. She can also release bindings on her magic and remove color within a mid ranged vicinity around her in a blurry sphere. This is far more intense, and quickly rips color from her surroundings. This is a dangerous ability when unleashed from its usual restrictions, and hurts Cylla if she removes the bindings as she absorbs color too quickly and generates too much Null to process harmlessly. This can be stopped however by knocking Cylla unconscious. Any living creatures in the vicinity, if exposed for more than a prolonged amount of time, can permanently lose their colors, and may end up looking similar to Cylla. This process, since not managed as much as the restricted drain, is incredibly painful, and is described as an excruciating tearing sensation. Cylla uses the colors she's absorbed to create what she refers to as "Null." Null blends with other colors around it, appearing similar to its surrounding colors. Things behind null lose their presence, and can't be detected with ease, only being revealed after a powerful spell of the dispelling nature. The only thing able to tip anyone off is a mild multi-colored glow around the covered area. Null has a thick, ooze-like consistency, and if shot in a condensed amount, can be used to stick opponents and objects to surfaces and slow them down. Null can be fired in condensed pellets or by a more diluted spray, used primarily for blinding opponents and removing visibility of external objects and individuals. It has uses as an adaptable camouflage, as Cylla uses the colors she's absorbed to create a loose coating of Null. Unlike her touch, Null only covers colors, but doesn't absorb/remove color. Null can also be used explosively, extinguishing all lights in a certain area for one minute per use. This ability takes up quite a bit of color though, and is used as an escape tactic more than an offensive strategy. Misc. Abilities Cylla is physically weak, and can't take many hits, being an easy opponent to defeat if confronted properly. Backstory Cylla was born to a small family, in which she was the product of her mother's one time affair. Her status as a bastard child was kept secret from her familial father who believed she was his daughter's twin sister. Her familial father was a talented mage, and that passed on to his true daughter, and not to Cylla. Cylla's sister developed a similar talent for magic while Cylla was the disappointment, stirring jealousy in her. She plotted of how she could become better than her sister, and she browsed her father's study for books on this, hoping to become a magician from one of them. She found of a book which could summon a demon to her, one which would give her power. After setting up a rigorous ritual, she called it to her, and it gave her instructions as to how she could acquire power. It told her of a way to copy her sister's ability, and so Cylla desperately obeyed, following all his steps and getting her sister to be exactly where she planned. When they were all in position, Cylla activated the magic, freezing her sister and her in place as Cylla's sister's life faded in front of her, her skin and hair turning a dull gray as she shriveled up and became dust, whilst Cylla felt re-vitalized. But it was too much, and it came too fast, and it began to hurt, as she tore the very colors from her surroundings. The demon quickly disappeared, sensing another presence and never being seen again, leaving with a mischievous laugh. Cylla began to feel even more in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs, as color faded from her skin and clothing. Her 'father' rushed in, quickly coming to an understanding of what happened, breaking her out of the circle and giving her magical restraints. Cylla tried to explain, but was thrown out of the house, and was left all alone outside in the world. She discovered that her now power, the one stolen from her sister was a twisted version of the pure ability held by her sibling. Finding she could no longer enjoy color, her solace in the world, Cylla became distrusting, having nobody to tell her feelings to and being deceived by the magical helper. She was alone on the streets, until she was taken in by a mage who found her outside his door. Giving her additional magic restraints, and some control and knowledge over her abilities, it made her slightly more self sustained, but as that mage was not long for the world, he left his possessions to her, having little to no connections to anyone but her and his assistant. The assistant was sent off to an academy where he would learn more about the world as Cylla sat at her new home learning about magic. He would occasionally drop by and make sure she was alright and bring food for the week, making sure she didn't do anything too dangerous, and making sure she didn't leave anywhere to do anything drastic. She made an attempt to escape and find her parents, who had moved far away from her, but she failed, and was found by the assistant, who decided it would be safer to keep Cylla nearby as to keep her managed. They pulled some strings and appealed for Cylla to be accepted to OG, where she would learn more about her abilities and meet others. Trivia Cylla's name is a reference to Scylla, and Blanc is an allusion to blank and white. Cylla's theme is Yoshihisa Hirano's "Who's the Bomber?" Category:Female Category:Character Category:The Kat Collection Category:Student Category:Accepted Character Category:Arcane Category:Human